shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on Titan
}} Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) is an ongoing manga series written and illustrated by Hajime Isayama. An anime television series adaptation produced by Wit Studio aired on MBS between April 6, 2013 and September 28, 2013, and is expected to get a second season. Plot The story of Attack on Titan centers around the adventures of Eren Jaeger and his best friends Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert. After the wall which protects Eren's hometown is breached by Titans (giant humanoid creatures), including the 60-meter skinless Colossus Titan and the abnormally intelligent Armored Titan, a young Eren suffers the death of his mother at the hands of the Smiling Titan. Once Eren and his friends are evacuated from the district to safety, he vows revenge against all Titans and later enlists in the military, accompanied by Mikasa and Armin. Characters :Eren Jaeger :Mikasa Ackermann :Armin Arlert :Levi Ackerman :Sasha Blouse :Connie Springer :Jean Kirstein :Marco Bodt :Krista Lenz/Historia Lenz :Ymir :Annie Leonhart :Reiner Braun :Bertholt Hoova :Hanji Zoe :Erwin Smith :Petra Ral :Eld Gin :Gunther Shultz :Orou Bozad :Miche Zacharius :Nanaba :Hannes :Marlowe Freudenberger :Hitch Dreyse :Isabel Magnolia :Farlan Church :Thomas Wagner :Mina Carolina :Nile Dawk :Rico Brzenska :Ian Dietrich :Mitabi Jarnach Ships Het :AruAni - the ship between Armin Arlert and Annie Leonhart :AruKuri - the ship between Armin Arlert and Historia Reiss (Krista Lenz) :AruMika - the ship between Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman :BeruAni - the ship between Bertolt Hoover and Annie Leonhart :BeruYumi - the ship between Bertolt Hoover and Ymir :AniBoris - the ship between Boris Fluener and Annie Leonhardt :ConAni - the ship between Connie Springer and Annie Leonhardt :Hitlowe - the ship between Marlowe Freudenberger and Hitch Dreyse :Club Manther - the ship between Petra Ral and Kenny Ackerman :Springles - the ship between Connie and Sasha :EreAni - the ship between Eren Jaeger and Annie Leonhart :EreKuri - the ship between Eren Jaeger and Historia Reiss (Krista Lenz) :EreMika - the ship between Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman :EruNana - the ship between Erwin Smith and Nanaba :JeanKasa - the ship between Jean Kirschtein and Mikasa Ackerman :JeanSasha - the ship between Jean Kirchstein and Sasha Braus :LevIsa - the ship between Levi Ackerman and Isabel Magnolia :LeviNana - the ship between Levi Ackerman and Nanaba :MikeNana - the ship between Mike Zacharias and Nanaba :"'MikDa'" - the ship between Mike Zacharias and Frieda Reiss :MobuNana - the ship between Moblit Berner and Nanaba :NanaEld - the ship between Nanaba and Eld Jinn :ReiKuri - the ship between Reiner Braun and Historia Reiss (Krista Lenz) :ReiAni - the ship between Reiner Braun and Annie Leonhart :RivaKuri - the ship between Levi and Historia Reiss (Krista Lenz) :RivaMika - the ship between Levi and Mikasa Ackerman :RivaAni - the ship between Levi and Annie Leonhardt :MikaMos - the ship between Mikasa Ackerman and Tomas Swegnar :AnaKis - the ship between Dot Pixis and Anka Rheinburg :RivaRi - the ship between Levi and Rico Brzenska :RiveTra - the ship between Levi Ackerman and Petra Ral :AurEtra - the ship between Oluo/Auruo Bossard and Petra Ral :HitchJean - the ship between Jean Kirschtein and Hitch Dreyse :JeaNni - the ship between Jean Kirschtein and Annie Leonhardt :MaruMina - the ship between Marco Bodt and Mina Carolina :ReiYumi - Reiner Braun and Ymir :MinaMas - Mina Carolina and Tomas Swegnar :TrautemEnny - Traute Carven and Kenny Ackerman :AnLou - Annie Leonhardt and Lou Meade :CarlyTender - Carly Stratmann and The Bartender :StratIsner - Carly Stratmann and Wayne Eisner :EruMika - Mikasa Ackerman and Erwin Smith Slash :AruBeru - the ship between Armin Arlert and Bertholt Hoover :AruEru - the ship between Armin Arlert and Erwin Smith :AruRei - the ship between Armin Arlert and Reiner Braun :EreBeru - the ship between Eren Jaeger and Bertholt Hoover :EreJean - the ship between Eren Jaeger and Jean Kirschstein :EreMin - the ship between Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert :EreRei - the ship between Eren Jaeger and Reiner Braun :EreRi - the ship between Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman :EruMike - the ship between Erwin Smith and Mike Zacharius :EruNile - the ship between Erwin Smith and Nile Dawk :EruRen - the ship between Erwin Smith and Eren Jaeger :EruEan - the ship between Jean Kirschtein and Erwin Smith :EruRi - the ship between Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman :JeanBeru - the ship between Jean Kirschstein and Bertholt Hoover :JeanMarco - the ship between Jean Kirschstein and Marco Bott :JeArmin - the ship between Jean Kirschstein and Armin Arlert :MarMin - the ship between Marco Bodt and Armin Arlert :MarIner - the ship between Marco Bodt and Reiner Braun :MarTolt - the ship between Marco Bodt and Bertholt Hoover :RivaFa - the ship between Levi Ackerman and Farlan Church :RivaMike - the ship between Levi Ackerman and Mike Zacharias :RivarMin - the ship between Levi Ackerman and Armin Arlert :RivaNile - the ship between Levi Ackerman and Nile Dawk :ReiBert - the ship between Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover :ReiCon - the ship between Reiner Braun and Connie Springer :KenRi - the ship between Kenny Ackerman and Levi Ackerman :KenUri - the ship between Kenny Ackerman and Uri Reiss :ReiPorku - the ship between Reiner Braun and Porko Gillard :ReiCel - the ship between Reiner Braun and Marcel Gillard :JeaIle - Jean Kirschstein and Nile Dawk :ZeNeir - Zeke Jeager and Reiner Braun :ZeTholdt - Zeke Jeager and Bertholdt Fubar Femslash :MikAni - the ship between Mikasa Ackerman and Annie Leonhart. This ship is also known as AnnIka :MikaSasha - the ship between Mikasa Ackerman and Sasha Braus :YumiKuri - the ship between Ymir and Historia Reiss (Krista Lenz). This can also be called YumiHisu. :HitchamAni - the ship between Hitch Dreyse and Annie Leonhadt :AniCarly - the ship between Annie Leonhardt and Carly Stratmann :AniKuri - the ship between Annie Leonhardt and Historia Reiss (Krista Lenz) :MinAni - the ship between Mina Carolina and Annie Leonhardt :YumiAni - the ship between Ymir and Annie Leonhardt :GabPhia - the ship between Gabi Braun and Zophia :SashaKuri - Sasha Braus and Historia Reiss :NanaKuri - Nanaba and Historia :NanaYumi - Nanaba and Ymir :PeikAni - Peike and Annie Leonhardt :MikYumi - Mikasa Ackerman and Ymir :YumiSasha - Sasha Braus and Ymir :HitchKuri - Hitch Dreyse and Historia Reiss :NanLyne - Nanaba and Lynne :AnIko - Anka Rheinburg and Rico Brzenska :PetIco - Petral Ral and Rico Brzenska Poly :ReiBertAni - the ship between Bertholdt Hoover, Reiner Braun and Annie Leonhardt :EreMinKasa - the ship between Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, and Mikasa Ackerman :EreAniKasa - the ship between Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Annie Leonhart :EruRiHan - the ship between Hange Zoe, Erwin Smith, and Levi Ackerman :EruRiRen - the ship between Erwin Smith, Eren Jaeger, and Levi Ackerman :EruRiMike - the ship between Mike Zacharius, Erwin Smith, and Levi Ackerman :EMoJi - the ship between Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner and Hanji Zoe :JeanSashLe - the ship between Jean Kirschstein, Sasha Blouse, and Connie Springer :Club Good Taste - the ship between Levi Ackerman, Petra Ral, and Erwin Smith :AniCelProk - the ship between Annie Leonhardt, Marcel Gillard, and Porko Gillard :Thug Trio - the ship between Levi Ackerman, Isabel Magnolia, and Farlan Church :ShaHanLevi - the ship between Keith Shadish, Levi Ackerman, and Hanji Zoë :YumiAniKuri - the ship between Annie Leonhardt, Ymir, And Historia Reiss :HitchAniMina - the ship between Annie Leonhardt, Hitch Dreyse, and Mina Carolina :HitchCarlyAni - the ship between Annie Leonhardt, Hitch Dreyse, and Carly Stratmann :LouAniWald - the ship between Lou Meade, Annie Leonhardt, and Wald Non-Binary :EruHan - the ship between Erwin Smith and Hanji Zoe :HanPeto - the ship between Petra Ral and Hanji Zoe :LeviHan - the ship between Levi Ackerman and Hanji Zoe :MikaHan - the ship between Mikasa Ackerman and Hanji Zoe :MikeHan - the ship between Mike Zacharias and Hanji Zoe :MobuHan - the ship between Moblit Berner and Hanji Zoe :NanaHan - the ship between Nanaba and Hanji Zoe :SaNge - the ship between Sasha Braus and Hanji Zoe Cargo :ErwinBasement - the ship between Erwin Smith and The Basement :LevDex - the ship between Levi Ackerman and Windex :LevLeach - the ship between Levi Ackerman and Bleach :Marco - the ship between Marco Bodt and Marco Bodt (the two halves make a whole) :PeTree - the ship between Petra Ral and Tree :HanTan - the ship between Hanji Zoe and Titans :LevRoom - the ship between Levi Ackerman and Broom :LevMop - the ship between Levi Ackerman and Mop :SashaTo - the ship between Sasha Blouse and Potato :PieckOck - the ship between Pieck and Peacock :MinaTan - the ship between Mina Carolina and Kawaii Titan :Ereoon - the ship between Eren Jeager and his spoon :Hanooth - the ship between Hanji Zoe and Eren's tooth :Scarfakasa - the ship between Eren's Scarf and Mikasa Fanon This series has one of the most notable newer fandoms. While the series is serious and emotional most of the time, the fandom is the complete opposite. The attack on Titan fans often jokes about Eren's obsession with Titans, Jean's horse-face, Marco's remaining half etc. Some of the fandom's favorite characters are Marco Bodt ("Freckled Jesus"), Sasha Blouse ("Potato Girl"), Corporal Levi ("Clean Freak" or "shorty"), Hanji Zoe ("Shitty Glasses"), Eren Yeager ("Angry German" or "Yeagerbombastic"). Fandom AO3 : pl:Atak Tytanów ru:Вторжение гигантов